Percy Jackson: the last puppet bender!
by Arthur Drakoni
Summary: Fairly self-explanitory. A parody of Avatar the Last Puppet Bender with Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters!  HOPE YOU ENJOY! I suggest you see the videos on youtube first if you never saw them! :-D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I got the idea from this after reading Percy Puppet Pals**_**!**_** by DaughterofPoseidon32498 (check out here profile and stories, they're really cool, and while you at it check out Annabeth Supporter as well because she's awesome too!) and after watching Avatar the Last Puppet Bender on Youtube! Check out the video to catch the humor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Avatar the last airbender, or Avatar the last puppet bender. **

Cast: Grover, Percy, Luke, and Blackjack

(Grover and Percy are flying on Blackjack)

Grover: (sobbing loudly) Oh it's all my fault, I failed! (sob, sob) I'm the worst protector ever! (sob, sob) Thalia has been turned into a tree again and so have the hunters of Artemis, and it's all my fault! (sobs some more and sniffles, and then after noticing Percy is silent) What no objections?

Percy: Hey, I'm not gonna argue with you when you're right, it was all your fault!

Grover: Well you're awfully insensitive today!

Percy: I'm a teenage demigod raging with hormones, what did you expect?

Grover: (sighs) Where's Annabeth? She'd know what to say.

Percy: Who?

Grover: Annabeth, your girlfriend.

Percy: My what know?

Grover: Annabeth, and Clarisse for that matter, where are they? You know the characters geared towards the female demographic.

Percy: There's no Clarisse in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians universe.

Grover: There's not?

Percy: Of course not, just ask Chris Columbus (rim shot).

(Luke comes flying on a pegasus)

Luke: This is it, I know what my true destiny is now. It only took me five books… well six if you count The Demigod Files, but… oh damn it only took Zuko 2.5 books to figure that out in Avatar the Last Airbender!

Grover: What's that?

Percy: That's Mt. Olympus, home of the gods, located on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building.

Grover: No I mean that thing next to it!

Percy: Hey isn't that Luke? Get us out of here Blackjack!

Luke: Wait! I'm not here to fight you!

Grover: What did he say?

Percy: I don't know, I can't here over all this noise.

Luke: I said I'm not here to fight you!

Grover: You're not here to fine tune?

Percy: Fine tune what you nutter?

Luke: What did you say about my mother?

Grover: Did he just call me his brother?

Percy: Oh he's just talkin' jive, these titan guys think they're all down with the hood (makes a gang sign).

Luke: Yeah that's right I'm now good, and I wanted to say I'm, sorry and not the same!

Grover: Atari makes our game? No sir, Nintendo makes our game (holds up Percy Jackson video game) and stop trying to make us do product placement Luke because that's really lame.

Percy: Selling out to the man like that?

Grover: I know can you believe it? (Percy kisses the video game).

Luke: You've got to believe me, Kronos offered me a throne but I gave it up. I gave up my throne for this!

Grover: What did he say?

Percy: I think he said he blew you a kiss.

Grover: Whoa back off, personal boundaries man!

Luke: I desperately need a tan? Hey I'll have you know my light complexion is a sign that I'm a child of Hermes!

Percy: This is getting nowhere, Blackjack swoop over to him!

(Blackjack crashes into Luke's pegasus but they both go crashing into New York harbor, but Percy uses his water powers so they all come out okay, then after they get on land)

Percy: What are you trying to say Captain Emo?

Luke: I said I want to help you guys, I know now that what I really wanted was for all the gods to be treated fairly and for no camper to go unclaimed and for there to be cabins for Hades and the minor gods at camp. Look I know I've made some mistakes but together we can defeat Kronos and give to each according to his/her ability and to each according to his/her needs.

(There's a long moment of awkward silence before Percy speaks)

Percy: that's a really good idea Luke, I think I'll talk the gods into doing it, but as for you being good… (Percy and Grover start singing It's too Late to Apologize).

Luke: Who wrote this junk?

Fin

Well, what do you think? I know I know, there are people who have done it before (are there? I dunno), but what can I say? It's so much fun writing it! If you want more chapters, R&R and I'll write some more! Next up, It Aint Over Till The Demigoddess Sings!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with a new update, hope you enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Avatar the Last Airbender, or Avatar the Last Puppetbender.**

Cast: Nico, Luke, Percy, Annabeth, and Rachael

(Luke is standing around with a deck of cards and looking board until Nico walks up)

Nico: Hey Luke guess what?

Luke: Chicken big butt?

Nico: No, they're finally making new Camp Half-Blood books.

Luke: Hello, out and read already, the series is over pal! Way to stick with the times! Guess we have to cash it in now too.

Nico: What? But there's a lot more we can…

Luke: Nope, no can do. The series is over, that means no one can ever like it again okay. That means no more fan art, no more fan movies on the internet, and certainly no more fanfiction (rim shot).

Nico: What? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!

Luke: Hey if people on the internet say it's so then it's so!

Nico: Right, and the fact that The Heroes of Olympus is going to be a sequel to Percy Jackson has no effect on this. Look the point is people have been waiting forever for a new update and it's time we made good on our promise.

Luke: We promised them stuff? How's dumb move was that?

Nico: We said we'd formally introduce them to the girls remember?

Luke: Oh yeah I'd almost forgotten… (in unison with Nico) I'll go get her!

(Nico and Luke run off and then Nico comes back with a paper bag puppet of Thalia)

Nico: Okay everyone, say hello to puppet Thalia (using Thalia puppet) hi everyone!

Luke: (using a puppet Thalia of his own) tsk tsk, whatever are you talking about? I'm puppet Thalia.

Nico: Hey! What the Hades Luke, I clearly called dibs on making Thalia!

Luke: (hit Nico with puppet Thalia) I listen to no one's authority, certainly not some silly little boy! I'm Thalia, alpha woman, hear me roar, roar!

Nico: Nu-uh! I'm Thalia because I can shoot lightning out of my hands and I taught my sweet snookum's Nico how to shoot a bow and arrow (starts cuddling with his puppet Thalia).

Luke: Bleah! No I'm Thalia because I have deep rooted mommy issues just like my totally hot BBF Luke! Right, oh yes (starts cuddling with his puppet Thalia).

Percy: Hey guys! (after staring awkwardly at Nico and Luke cuddling their puppets) Uh hello? Guys?

Nico: I'm telling you I'm the real Thalia because I believe in love, even though I'm a hunter of Artemis, and hope, and I'm sweet and innocent despite being punk rock, and it was destiny that lead me to my Nico at that military school and it is destiny that will lead us into the future!

Luke: Forget destiny, for I make my own destiny, and I am the peanut butter to Luke's jelly!

Nico: Why you… (Nico and Luke start fighting each other until Percy intervenes).

Percy: Hey guys, hey, hey, hey cut it out! Guys!

Nico and Luke: What?

Percy: Come on clear out, give me some space you knuckle heads. Fellas you're never gonna believe who just stopped by (holds up Annabeth puppet) hey there strong guy. Hey baby, might I say you lookin mighty fine today? He he he! (Holds up Bianca puppet) Oh Percy you're so brave! Oh Bianca I'm just being me sweetheart, I'm just being me. Oh you certainly are. (Holds up Selena puppet) Why hello there cutie! Why hello there yourself hottest girl at camp. He he he! (Holds up Rachael puppet) So I like totally pretend not to be massively attracted to you! Be care oracle, I'll break your heart. That's true I am a tender flower. Ah yes so many lovely ladies are into the Jackson, I even made myself a Clarisse, but she kind of started to creep me out.

Clarisse puppet: I'll get you for this Jackson!

Percy: (all the paper bag puppets are cuddling him) Ladies, ladies, there enough me to go around, once I give you arms! Aw you're so sweet!

Nico: hey how's he controlling the other ones?

Luke: You're a loser!

Percy: Hey you're just jealous because every chick in the books wanted to be my girlfriend while you chumps had to settle for fan speculation with Thalia.

Nico: That is so not true! Plenty of fans have placed me with original characters, but if you look at the fanfiction your almost always paired with Annabeth! So it looks like you and Luke are the ones who have to settles for speculation!

Luke: Well the kid has a point (using Annabeth puppet of his own) don't screw with Luke or I'll mess you up! Stab, stab, stab!

(There is an awkward moment of silence before Percy pulls out his own puppet Thalia, which joins the other paper bag puppets in cuddling Percy. Nico and Luke leave to get scissors and all the puppets gasp).

Percy: Uh guys what are those for? (using Bianca puppet) save us Percy! Come on now guys let's not do this. Guys come now no, no, don't!

(Nico and Luke tackle Percy and start cutting up his puppets; Annabeth and Rachael walk in).

Annabeth: Boys. Go fig huh?

Rachael: (holds up Luke's Annabeth puppet) yeah they have almost as many mood swings as I do!

Annabeth: Why you… (tackles Rachael).

Fin.

Well what did you think? If you want more chapters please RXR. Next up is a very special chapter of Percy Jackson the Last Puppetbender.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with a new update, hope you enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Avatar the Last Airbender, or Avatar the Last Puppetbender.**

Cast: Thalia and Sokka

(Thalia walks in)

Thalia: Hi I'm Thalia, but you may know me better as Thalia, star of Percy Jackson the last puppet bender. But many of you know me by a different name, the wrong name, like Talia or Thaliana! Trust me there's nothing that outs you as someone who know nothing about a person's favorite TV show than to get its character's names wrong, but there is hope for long term offenders like you. To join me in this deeply sensitive subject I've invited someone who knows firsthand what it's like to repeatedly have their name butchered.

(An inter-dimensional vortex opens and Sokka jumps through)

Sokka: Sokka in the house y'all! And she's right, I've had my name butchered so many times it's aint even funny! Why even that cracker jack M. Night Shamalamadingdong got my name right in the Avatar… well we had to call it the Last Airbender cuz that wack daddy James Cameron be takin our name! Oh why you gotta do that, why you gotta disrespect Avatar the Last Airbender man, oh I'm gonna bust some heads, oh that makes me so mad! (The music from Psycho starts playing until Sokka calms down) It's just not cool.

Thalia: Right… what he said. The point is we need to be much more sensitive to what we've dubbed Name Identification…

Sokka: Terrible Pronunciation…

Thalia: Ignorance Control Keys.

Sokka: Or I bet everyone out there on the internet would agree that it's very important to NITPICK.

Thalia: Indeed, but how would someone know if they need nitpicking?

Sokka: I'm so very glad you asked that! If you think that bald headed brotha with the arrow tattoos in named Ang then you gets a spankin cuz his name be Aang.

Thalia: If you're used to calling her Annabelle I'll gladly laugh at it with you, but her name is really Annabeth.

Sokka: You think Zuko's uncle is named Eroh, wrong! It's Iroh foo!

Thalia: I know how much you sissy's like Cartoon Network but Percy's pegasus is named Blackjack, not Flapjack!

Sokka: My super fine girlfriend is Suki, not Sucky.

Thalia: She's pure evil but her name is Azula, not A Zulu.

Sokka: I'm settin the records strait and saying it's Naruto, not Ner-ro-teo, I don't know how you people messed that one up.

Thalia: And finally the guy who makes ours books is Rick Riordan, not Rick Ray-or-dean. So how'd you do?

Sokka: By fan girl standards if you were surprised by as much as one of those you seriously need some nitpicking.

Thalia: Some solutions are looking the name up online at an official site for the books or show.

Sokka: If you can pull yourself away from your Neopets.

Thalia: Uh, asking a friend who's knowledge about or trustworthy.

Sokka: They still gonna chat about you on Facebook!

Thalia: Um, uh… oh I know listening to the audiobook or watching the show to see how they pronounce the names.

Sokka: No one's got time for that!

Thalia: What the Hades Eskimo-boy, I thought we were supposed to be helping people here!

Sokka: Hey nobody got time for readin' cause they all too buys watchin' all three books of Avatar the Last Airbender, and we got a four book comin', Avatar the Legend of Korra, ooh!

Thalia: Check your math, Percy Jackson has six books but Avatar only has four, Percy Jackson and the Olympians rules!

Sokka: Well I bet you never had to deal with some nutcase completely screwing up yo movie adaptation!

Thalia: Two words dude, Chris Columbus, and while we're on the topic… (Thalia punches Sokka really hard in the stomach).

Sokka: Oh no you didn't! Sucker punch jujitsu!

(Sokka punches Thalia so lightly it's hardly even a punch)

Thalia: You punch like a girl!

Sokka: Yeah well you hit like a guy!

(Sokka and Thalia turn away from each other in anger, then slowly turn around and look at each other lovingly and realize how hot each other are before embracing lovingly while romantic music plays)

Thalia: Oh Sokka.

Sokka: Oh Tulia (record scratches).

Thalia: What did you say?

Sokka: Oh I'm sorry, I honestly meant Thaliana!

(Thalia shocks Sokka with several bolts of lightning before leaving in a huff).

Thalia: Humph!

Sokka: Ow!

Fin.

Well what did you think? If you want more chapters please RXR. Next up is Percy Jackson the Last Puppetbender: where are they now part 1.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm back with a new update, hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Avatar the Last Airbender, or Avatar the Last Puppetbender.

Cast: Percy, Annabeth, Athena, Narrator

Narrator: No one could have predicted the breakout success of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, even so the planned five book series (well six if you count The Demigod Files), even so the series ended with The Last Olympian, thus paving the way for a big screen adaptation, but with the announcement of The Kane Chronicles, The Heroes of Olympus, and a film which seemed to turn this world of gods and heroes on its head fans were left asking questions that would remain unanswered, until now.

(A montage of images from the books appears on the screen and then the title "Where are they now?: Percy Jackson and the Olympians).

Narrator: While most of the cast didn't let the fame go to their heads Percy Jackson, as evidenced by the naming of the series, has continued to ride the wave fame has provided and eagerly awaits the opportunities the new series will provide him.

Percy: You know ever since the series ended I've been working with Rick full time and we've been looking for lots of awesome adventures for me to go on, admittedly I didn't get much of a role in The Lost Hero but I'm working on it. You know I actually tried out for the role of Edward for the Twilight movie, but they said I wasn't sexy enough to be playing a vampire, which obviously means the casting director was tripping on acid!

Narrator: Unfortunately failed attempts at achieving A-list stardom weren't the only road blocks for Percy, recently he was arrested for reckless chariot driving which lead to embarrassing DWI suspicions (mug shot of Percy is shown).

Percy: Okay that was totally blown out of proportion by the press! I was tested by the authority, I had no trace of alcohol in my system! (Flash back to Percy getting pulled over while the song Bad Boys plays) I'm just a bad driver okay… oh and I was texting.

Narrator: The bad boy scandal seems to be no stranger to Percy's post-series exploits, the most explosive being his attachment to pop sensation Lady Gaga. The unlikely couple has proved a popular target for the paparazzi, but just the couple soon broke up just as quickly as they had gotten together.

Percy: Yes I was hook up with the Ga there for a while… not proud of it. Alright admittedly I saw her flirting with Harry Potter in the news, and I had kind of gotten in to a fight with Annabeth, but even then I should have known it wasn't going to last long. Why did we break up? Dude are you kind me, Gaga is freakin' nuts! Okay first she makes that dress out of all those Harry Potter dolls, and if that wasn't creepy enough one day she walks in wearing a hundred replicas of my severed head sewed onto her cloths! Dude I was not about to stick around and have her turn me into a matching hat! I guess you could say it was a bad romance (rim shot)! And you know me and Annabeth got together again after that, because I love all you Percabeth fan girls (Percy blows a kiss to the camera).

Narrator: While Percy has lived in the limelight his girlfriend Annabeth Chase chose a more modest post-series life.

Annabeth: Well yeah I'm excited about the new series obviously, and as it were I found a bit of a calling, in case being an architect doesn't work out. You know the feathers of a pegasus are actually rather fur-like and you can actually spin it into yarn that I've made all sorts of knitwear and crafts out of it and people just love that stuff, and since I only get to see pegasus during the summer I harvest fur from my cat Mr. Summerson P. Williams. I got him as a kitten and I'd have him out but he's a little shy with all the cameras (Mr. Summerson P. Williams is hiding under the table). Mr. Summerson P! Mr. Summerson P come out and show us your beautiful calico coat!

(Athena appears)

Athena: Annabeth sweetheart, calicos are all male.

Annabeth: Are you sure mom?

Athena: I'm the goddess of wisdom sweetheart.

Annabeth: Oh well that would explain the litter of kittens he had. (Athena departs in a shower of gold light) well I've actually authored a book about knittin' for kittens, and it's about all the craft things you can knit for your sweetums. There's sweaters, socks, hats, jumpers, strait-jackets (in all the photos from the book the cats are all clearly unhappy) there's even a ski-mask for (starts baby talking) when little kitty wants to hold up a seven-eleven! Yes that's right my little tug! (Mr. Summerson P starts growling). And there's even an accessory for that on page 114, a knitted gun holster! So really there's something for everyone and every cat.

Narrator: Despite her claims to live a tame life millions were watching when Annabeth Went into a drunken rant against Harry Potter and the wizarding world, and the video soon went viral.

Annabeth: Maybe I got drunk (takes out knife) what about it? Okay we are so not talking about this, next question!

(Flashback to a very drunk Annabeth outside the Athena cabin)

Annabeth: Let me tell you about that Potter kid, he's a wizard! It's wizards that are bleeping up the world you know! Turn on the news what do you see? Bleeping wizards breaking the law! Entire communities whipped out by bleeping out of control wizards! The camps are undertreat, and next thing you know they'll throw everything out the window and wizards and half-bloods will intermarry!

(Snaps back to present)

Annabeth: Look if you ask about that you will pay, next question!

(Coming up next titles pop up)

Annabeth: You know sometimes I do think of our past adventures as a way of looking forward to the future.

Percy: Yeah Luke's not playing the A-list life anymore.

Annabeth: Percy's great, the Stoll brothers are a riot, Grover… can be fun at times.

Percy: You know Jason may think he's hot but he's sure not the Jackson!

Annabeth: No I have no comment on the Thalia/Nico relationship.

Percy: (chugs a Red Bull) Man this stuff is good! (crushes can against his head and jumps up and down while whooping and hollering).

Fin.

Well what did you think? If you want more chapters please RXR. Next up is Percy Jackson the Last Puppetbender: where are they now part 2.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but I am indeed back with more!**

Cast: Percy, Mr. D, Ares, Katniss, and SpongeBob

News Reel Announcer: This just in, Rick Riordan goes missing! Beloved author of the bestselling Percy Jackson series has disappeared without a trace! Roman involvement is highly suspected. Mr. Riordan's agent has declined to comment on how this will affect the beloved series of Camp Half-Blood, but we are assured the major publishing houses are doing all they can to see Mr. Riordan safely returned, and his books released on time.

(Percy is walking down the street when he overhears the story on a nearby television)

Percy: Huh? Wait, what!

(As Percy stares in disbelief at the screen, two men dressed like ninja throw a sack over his head, and next thing he knows, Percy is bound and gagged in the back of a van that quickly speeds away. When the bag is removed Percy finds himself in a strange office, with Mr. D seated across from him).

Percy: Where am I?

Mr. D: (after examining some files) It would seem your camp has need of you, Mr. Johnson.

Percy: It's Jackson!

Mr. D: We, do not make phonetic mistakes here Mr. Johnson, but it would be your mistake to no cooperate with us. Mr. Rick Riordan has indeed gone missing, and our enemies will take advantage of this newfound weakness, unless, we can find a replacement to prevent a worldwide panic. That, is where you come in.

Percy: I demand to speak to my lawyer!

Mr. D: (Sighs) It disturbs me, Mr. Johnson, that you are not will to do things the easy way.

(Mr. D snaps his fingers and Percy is thrown in a dark room. After several hours a bright light shines on Percy's face and Ares jumps out of the shadows).

Ares: You! Will perform as Rick Riordan, as instructed!

Percy: No I won't! The world deserves to know the truth!

Ares: We decide what the truth is, and you will perform the truth as it is given to you! You will wear this wig, these glasses, and this tweed jacket; and you will perform the lines given to you!

Percy: No! No!

Ares: You will do as instructed, or you will never see the light of day again!

Percy: Nooooooooooooooo!

(Scene cuts to a televised interview)

Host: Welcome back everyone, I'm your host, Arthur Drakoni.

Percy: And I'm Rick Riordan, who is not being forced here against his will!

Host: So Rick, you scared us all there, that whole disappearing act.

Percy: (glances nervously at Ares, who's holding a switchblade to the cue cards) Oh, you know me, always keeping the fans on their toes!

Host: So what can you tell us about the upcoming books?

Percy: Well, I know you been waiting patiently, or not so patently, for more news. I can say there's a contest for the launch of the next book. Fans can choose between Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter to join, and win sweet prizes. There's even a chance to come meet me at the new book launch.

Host: Really! Well, Rick, I know you are a very busy man, and I won't tie you up for much longer, but is there anything you'd like to say in closing?

Percy: I'd like to thank all my fans throughout the years. I would be here if it weren't for you, (laughs nervously) I really wouldn't.

Host: Well Rick, thank you for your time, and that about wraps up our show. For Arthur 2 Author, I'm Arthur Drakoni.

(Percy is bound and smuggled to the parking lot by muscular guards dressed in black)

Percy: Please, I did everything you said! I don't know what else you want from me, why can't you let me go…

(Percy has a large sock stuffed in his mouth and is thrown in the trunk of a car. He gets the gag out of his mouth and hears…fighting? Suddenly the trunk opens, and as his eyes adjust to the light, Percy sees Katniss Everdeen standing before him).

Katniss: Stay calm and don't panic. I'm going to get you out of here. (She helps Percy out of the trunk).

(Meanwhile, Mr. D is in his office, opening a briefcase full of money to show his new client).

Mr. D: We, simply cannot have assets go missing. I'm told you're the best at locating missing persons of interest. I trust, that you will not disappoint.

(The client is revealed to be…SpongeBob SquarePants, who laughs evilly!)

Fin.

**So, an update at last! Stay tuned for the new fic: Percy Jackson and the Puppet Games, coming soon(ish). **


End file.
